


Dixon梦见了什么

by oitoronja



Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oitoronja/pseuds/oitoronja
Relationships: William 'Bill' Willoughby/Jason Dixon
Kudos: 18





	Dixon梦见了什么

三年前迪克森第一次梦见威洛比局长，那是夏季里的寻常一天。例行巡逻前的早晨他吵赢了同事塞德里克，对方泄气但不肯罢休的声音被阻隔在门后，迪克森一边离去一边佩戴警徽，保留了这场胜利。他甚至能想象塞德里克无暇扶正的眼镜，那个蠢货，迪克森笑出了一点牙齿。下午没有任何事发生。在酒吧门口他帮助了一个犯气喘病跌倒在长椅旁边的老头，把他提起来搀到椅子上，他看起来快死了。“我是警察，”他如此回答对方断了气的感谢，抚摩着腰间的配枪进了酒吧，“现在警察要休息一下。”白天十分普通，仅仅从此刻开始显现一丝特别的迹象，他殴打了一个嘴碎的娘娘腔酒保。只是用拳头的轻吻给予他一个教训，他有什么错？

但威洛比的判决与他的心意背道而驰，局长留下了迪克森，把他叫到自己的办公室。那娘炮还是一个告密的小人，他诅咒。塞德里克已经换上回家的便装，钥匙在皮带扣上沙沙作响，迪克森从背后死死地盯着他，要是塞德里克胆敢挑衅自己他会及时用眼神反击，或者说，他提前准备好的眼神会吊销塞德里克嘲弄他的机会。但塞德里克的后脑勺没有偏离一厘米，眼镜架稳稳地支在耳后，迪克森最后所做的只是目送他离去。迪克森，你在看什么，威洛比说。迪克森站着，像一支斜插在地面的木桩。他想象自己的鸭舌帽还扣在头上，将局长审视他的范围与幅度各自缩减一半。事实是局长威严地、一览无余地扫视着他的脸，两只沉甸甸的手臂压迫着桌面。“那个娘炮。”迪克森嘟哝，吞下了最后一个单词的尾音。“他他妈的确实是，但警局不培养asshole。”威洛比凶狠地说，额头上的纹路更深。

然后的事情他不记得了，大概是回家，问候了妈妈，“今天我加班了。”迪克森对妈妈说，然后回到自己的房间。迪克森太太放下酒瓶的时候想到儿子没有吃晚饭，“杰森，杰森，”她端着冷掉的意面在床头叫他，“杰森？”但迪克森只是扭转了一次脖子，嘴巴敞开，朝另一个方向发出鼾声。“他爸爸会用皮带打他。”迪克森太太口齿不清地自语，感到一阵眩晕，她喝醉时会回到二十年前。

威洛比又在办公室留了迪克森一次，这一次局长显得不那么愤怒，却更不耐烦。“我已经知道了，”迪克森警官说，“我又不真的是那种asshole。”他模糊地做了一个起誓的姿势。威洛比局长没有给出反应，像木偶一样一动不动，脚跷在办公桌上，迪克森瞥见警靴底部的灰尘。他的鞋码比自己大，迪克森看着自己的脚，咕哝着重复了一遍刚刚的话，只有持久的寂静，他感到困意重重。然后他看到自己像小孩子般不断从威洛比的膝头滑下去，他这样做了一遍又一遍：不知疲倦地爬上局长的膝盖，抿着嘴滑下来。“杰森，杰森，”局长慈爱地叫着他的名字，他的态度终于转变了，迪克森感到委屈，一言不发地再次爬上威洛比的膝盖，“杰森？”

迪克森醒来的时候天已经非常亮。妈妈正在旁边呼呼大睡，他在被子里攥着自己的阴茎，坐在床上足足十分钟，直到勃起自己消下去。今天威洛比去市里开会，警察局里，塞德里克指出他的眼下乌青，“你真可怜。”塞德里克说，把漫画书从他交叠的手臂下抽走，换成下流杂志。迪克森继续趴在桌上，用看漫画的姿势看着杂志上被干的女人。

烈日照射着他靠窗一侧的身体，迪克森感到灼烧，于是舒展手臂，与此同时他捕捉到塞德里克反常的行进路径。“你去哪？”“去局长办公室吹空调。”“你不能去。”迪克森调整姿势，跷起脚。工位逼仄，这一套动作并不顺畅，他汗湿的背部堪堪抵着档案柜。塞德里克感到很莫名，午饭期间他们没有一起。迪克森独自去了局长办公室，他缓慢地抚摸那张桌子，然后坐了威洛比的转椅，在重心陷下去之前被烫到一样站起来立正。

威洛比局长的惩罚直到夜里才来，他沉重地压在警察的身上，把他固定住，迪克森说“噢——噢”，不是拒绝，事实上他在梦里发不出声音。他还穿着那身灰色的条子衣服，警裤被扒下，露出臀瓣，威洛比拿警用皮带打了他，他的四肢僵硬局促，腰部酸胀，鸡巴硬得发疼，然后威洛比肏了他。是他先撅的屁股，威洛比只是答应了他。迪克森紧张地开合着嘴，威洛比从后面干他，他看不见他的脸。皮带以后，他自始至终只得到一根阴茎，没有更多。他的整个身体被带动着撞击，感到苦涩的震颤。电子手表还留在手腕上，他头痛欲裂地读出数字，分散流泪的冲动。这就是第二次的全部。在那之后迪克森不断梦见威洛比，直到他死后一个月。

End.


End file.
